Beacuse of HER, I will always LOVE
by He's.A.Hot.Dork
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were five. All of a sudden Edward stops talking to people including Bella. Their friendship broke.Years of silence have passed and Edward's not planning on breaking the pattern he set, but Bella is.


-*****-

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there_

The sun was shining brightly, creating a yellow tinge that cast over the summer atmosphere. The long green strands of grass sparkled with every hit of the sun's rays. No forestation or civilization was in the seeing range for miles. Only two five year olds could be seen lying down angled towards each other. The little boy and girl had their eyes closed and hands clasped tightly together. They both looked relaxed and peaceful with the warm bands of light drifting over their faces. They were both lying perfectly still and could represent statues if it weren't for the soft rise and fall of their chests.

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

The little girl couldn't help but turn her head towards her best friend and gaze at his face. His hair was an abnormal shade of reddish-brown, almost a bronze color that stuck up in every direction. It was short, but long enough to run your hands through it. It was messy, but really, what five-year-old had perfect hair? His face was round and chubby, soft and delicate without any hint of flaws or scars. Even though his eyes were closed, she knew what color they were. Behind those soft lavender lids were the most beautiful shade of forest green orbs. His eyes were very expressive and could show all his emotions. His nose was cute and button like, and fit his facial structure. Underneath lie his plump and rosy lips parted slightly enough to see his missing baby tooth. This was her best friend. She loved everything about him. She vowed in that moment that they would always be best friends. She closed her eyes and lightly squeezed his hand almost like a promise keeper.

_And when the world treats you way to fairly, Well it's a shame it's a dream_

When the little boy felt his hand being squeezed, he opened his eyes and looked over at the little girl lying at his side. Without knowledge, he reciprocated the same previous activities of the little girl. His gentle gaze landed on the tiny brunette two feet from him. Her curly brown locks spilled over her shoulders in spirals. Her eyes were a very rich chocolate brown and when opened they were wide with wonder and exhilaration. She also had some of the features that he possessed. She had inherited the same cute button nose and puffy pink lips that every five-year-old held. The little girl was very pretty in his eyes. She was his best friend and he loved her. It wasn't the same strong bond that adults had with each other, but it was strong enough for him to realize that he always wanted her at his side. He never wanted to let her go. With those thoughts running through his head, he squeezed her hand back, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

_All I wanted was you_

They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company and soaking up the sun, when the little girl had an idea pop into her head. She suddenly jumped up from her position on the ground and addressed the idea to her friend.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times, And fall asleep on the couch_

"Hey Eddie, come chase me." She shouted happily and started running. The little boy jumped to his feet with a lazy grin on his face and took off after the little girl. He caught up fairly quick because he knew that his friend wasn't the fastest runner out there. She held her hand out and he took it without giving it a second thought all the while running side by side. Everything was deathly quiet with the exception of the tinkling peals of laughter that escaped from the duo. No thoughts were in their heads, they were both just living in the moment.

_Wake up early to black and white re-runs, That escape from my mouth, Oh Oh_

_All I wanted was you_

The little girl looked on with horror ad the scene in front of her changed drastically. The sun was no longer shining but now replaced with dull grey clouds surrounding the sky. The grass wasn't green and sparkling but now brown and dying. A sudden movement from her hand caused her to look down. Her best friend was no longer holding her hand, so she looked over to him with questioning eyes. She stopped running and her eyes widened as she realized her five-year-old best friend wasn't there anymore, but now replaced with a 17 year old boy.

_I could follow you to the beginning, Just to relive the start_

The boy that was standing next to her had similar features as her best friend. They had the same bronze colored hair but this boy's was a little bit longer and unkempt. He also had the same bright green eyes. His always expressive eyes showed the true colors of his emotions. His normal happy and joyful emotions could no longer been seen behind the depth of the new emotions. They were now filled with sorrow, grief, pain, regret and full of secrets. His facial features were no longer soft and chubby, but now sharp and defined. He was tall and lanky, and his shoulders were hunched over a little bit, as if he was hurting badly. He looked tired and defeated. The most prominent feature that haunted the little girl was his mouth. His full lips were sewn shut with thick black thread and were red all around the stitches. He looked as if he wanted to scream out loud and spill all his deep secrets that were the cause of his dark emotions.

_And maybe then you'd remember to slow down, At all of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you_

Even though he didn't look his best, she still thought he was the most beautiful boy she's ever seen. She could see deep into his eyes that the playful little boy of five was still somewhere inside of him. She was relived to see that her best friend was always with her. She stuck out her hand for him to take, but he never did. Instead he was slowly walking backwards and away from her. She ran after him hoping that he wasn't going to be taken away from her. She didn't care that there was something wrong with him; she just wanted her best friend back. She reached out her hand to him, silently begging for him to take it, while running after his disappearing form. The faster she ran, the faster he erased from her view.

She watched with saddened eyes as he slowly shook his head from side to side and finally disappeared. The last thing that the 17 year old boy saw was a single tear drop from the little girl's eye.

-*****-

**AN: This is based off a dream I had the other night, let me just say that it was freaky. Anyways, I decided to post it on here. It will become a story, but I'm not updating until I've finished **_**I'm Not Ashamed. **_**The story will be about 20 chapters and I've already wrote 9 and posted them. I have two more on the way. Review and tell me if this is a good idea for a story, if there is no feedback, I'll take it off with the intention that you don't like it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.. (: Oh and BTW, this is just a preface. **


End file.
